Shiny Colors!!
Shiny Colors was used for Takara Tomy's ad for PriSpo which featured Prism Mates member Sana Ishii Reina Mia Hina Karin Lyrics |-|Romaji= I wanna be tokimeki nosete kimi to kakenuketai mabataki shita dake de miushinai souna seishun o… I wanna be kirameki koete shunkan kanjitai tashikana ima dake o koukai nante shinai you ni… (Here we go！) Light up! Light up! Hikari no uzu no naka de odore! (Dancing Dancing) Go round! Go round! Kasokudo agete kokoro mawase (Twirling twirling) Step up! Step up! Mabushii ase to saikou no sumairu ga areba zettai sore wa tokubetsuna Watashitachi ga okosu kiseki The Shiny Colors!! Yakusoku nante shinakute mo kimochi wa tsuuji au sonna riaru o konna jidai de kimi wa oshiete kureta ne Toki ni wa raibaru dattari toki ni wa yonaka made mune no oku o uchiake rareru yuiitsu no shinyuu dattari Arifureta mainichi o mita koto no nai suteeji e kaereru no wa otona janakute watashitachi nan dakara!! (Bring it on!!) Light up! Light up! Hikari no uzu no naka de odore! (Dancing Dancing) Go round! Go round! Kasokudo agete kokoro mawase (Twirling twirling) Step up! Step up! Mabushii ase to saikou no sumairu ga areba zettai sore wa tokubetsuna Watashitachi ga okosu kiseki The Shiny Colors!! Yume o mitsukeru tanoshisa mo oikakeru yorokobi mo kimi to deatte inakya ima demo wakarazu ni ita no kamo ne Kuyashi namida o asu no sora ni kakaru burijji e kaereru no wa dare ka janakute watashi jishin nan dakara!! (Don't stop!) Light up!! Light up!! Omou ga mama jiyuu ni odore!! (Dancing dancing) Go round! Go round! Imeeji shita sekai o mawase (Twirling twirling) Step up! Step up! Minna de kizamu saikou no rizumu ga areba isshou sore wa mirai made watashitachi o tsunagu kizuna The Rainbow Colors!! Light up! ! Doryoku wa kurayami o osorenai akashi sa me o akete kao agete jibun no chikara shinjite Light up! ! Kibou wa akiramenai kokoro ni dake hohoende kureru kara tachidomaru hima nante aru wake nai yo ne? Light up! Light up! Hikari no uzu no naka de odore! (Dancing Dancing) Go round! Go round! Kasokudo agete kokoro mawase (Twirling twirling) Step up! Step up! Mabushii ase to saikou no sumairu ga areba zettai sore wa tokubetsuna Watashitachi ga okosu kiseki dakara Zettai sore wa kono uchuu de ima kagayaki o hanatsu takaramono The Shiny Colors!! |-|Kanji= I wanna be　トキメキ乗せて キミと駆け抜けたい まばたき　しただけで 見失いそうな　青春を… I wanna be　キラメキ超えて 瞬間　感じたい 確かな　今だけを 後悔なんてしないように… (Here we go！) Light up！！　Light up！！ ヒカリの渦の中で　踊れっ！！ (Dancing Dancing) Go round！！　Go round！！ 加速度上げてココロ　回せっ！！ (Twirling！！ Twirling！！) Step up！！　Step up！！ まぶしい汗と最高のスマイルが あれば　絶対それは特別な わたし達が起こすキセキ The Shiny colors！！ 約束なんてしなくても キモチは通じ合う そんなリアルを　こんな時代で キミは教えてくれたね 時にはライバルだったり 時には夜中まで 胸の奥を　打ち明けられる 唯一の親友だったり ありふれた毎日を 見たことのないステージへ 変えれるのは大人じゃなくて わたし達なんだからっ！！ (Bring it on！) Light up！！　Light up！！ ヒカリの渦の中で　踊れっ！！ (Dancing Dancing) Go round！！　Go round！！ 加速度上げてココロ　回せっ！！ (Twirling！！ Twirling！！) Step up！！　Step up！！ まぶしい汗と最高のスマイルが あれば　絶対それは特別な わたし達が起こすキセキ The Shiny colors！！ 夢を見つける楽しさも 追いかける喜びも キミと出逢って　いなきゃ今でも 分からずにいたのかもね 悔し涙を明日の 空にかかるブリッジへ 変えれるのは誰かじゃなくて わたし自身なんだからっ！！ (Don't stop！) Light up！！　Light up！！ 思うがまま自由に　踊れっ！！ (Dancing Dancing) Go round！！　Go round！！ イメージした世界を　回せっ！！ (Twirling！！ Twirling！！) Step up！！　Step up！！ みんなで刻む最高のリズムが あれば　一生それは未来まで わたし達を繋ぐキズナ The Rainbow colors！！ Light up！！　努力は 暗闇を恐れない証しさ 目を開けて　顔上げて 自分のチカラ信じて Light up！！　希望は 諦めないココロにだけ 微笑んで　くれるから 立ち止まる暇なんてあるわけないよね？ (Again！) Light up！！　Light up！！ ヒカリの渦の中で　踊れっ！！ (Dancing Dancing) Go round！！　Go round！！ 加速度上げてココロ　回せっ！！ (Twirling！！ Twirling！！) Step up！！　Step up！！ まぶしい汗と最高のスマイルが あれば　絶対それは特別な わたし達が起こすキセキだから 絶対それは　この宇宙で いまっ！　輝きを放つタカラモノ The Shiny colors！！ |-|English= I wanna have an excitement placed on me I want to run from behind with you With just the blink of an eye I lose sight of my youth I wanna go beyond the glitter I want to feel the moment I want to be assured right now That I will not regret it Light up! Light up! Dance inside of the light's whirlpool Go round! Go round! Increase your acceleration and spin your heart Step up! Step up! If you have dazzling sweat with your best smile, it is absolutely special We are the miracle The Shiny Colors!! It is not necessary to make promises You can communicate through feelings You taught me That this is the reality for this era Sometimes we're rivals Yet sometimes until midnight I can reveal what is on the back of my chest You are my only close friend It's unsurprising That we go to a never before seen stages everyday You don't change because you're an adult it's because we are who we are!! Light up! Light up! Dance inside of the light's whirlpool Go round! Go round! Increase your acceleration and spin your heart Step up! Step up! If you have dazzling sweat with your best smile, it is absolutely special We are the miracle The Shiny Colors!! It is also fun to find dreams There is also pleasure in chasing it Maybe it was because I didn't know That I haven't met you even until now Tomorrow's tears of regret is the bridge to the sky It's because I am myself That nobody else can change that (Don't stop!) Light up! Light up! Dance as freely as you like Go round! Go round! Rotate the world with your image Step up! Step up! Everyone cut out your best rhythm If there is, until the whole life time in the future We will connect the bonds to The Rainbow Colors!! Light up! I'll prove that your efforts don't fear the darkness Open your eyes, raise your head Believe in your own powers Light up! Hope is a never giving up heart Because you gave me a smile There is no time to stop, is there? Light up! Light up! Dance inside of the light's whirlpool Go round! Go round! Increase your acceleration and spin your heart Step up! Step up! If you have dazzling sweat with your best smile, it is absolutely special In this universe, the definite brightness which releases treasures is The Shiny Colors!!